Sonic's Echidna Babes (Sonic x Shade x Tikal)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: Sonic is now Dating Shade the echidna, and Shade has brought Tikal to spice thigs up with the Blue hedgehog (Sonic x Shade x Tikal) i don't think that i have seen Sonic x Shade Drawings or Stories...so... i might as well write random Sonic couple Stories now... so yeah and Enjoy! :D
Hello everyone Dragonsonic with a Sonic x Shade fanfiction this story will have 2 parts in it (2nd chapter is with Sonic and Tikal) so enjoy….( this story will contain some Lemon in it)

It was a hot and sunny day for the blue hedgehog as she was in his house watching Tv. He was watching Scott pilgrim vs the world. He had felt something vibrating in the left pocket of his pants. He grabbed his phone and saw a text from Shade the echidna

'' Hey there cutie'' the text read.

After he read the text, he called Shade.

'' Hello?'' Shade said

'' Hey Shade its me Sonic'' Sonic said

'' Sonic! Sweetie! How are you?'' Shade said happily

'' uhhhhh fine?'' Sonic said as he was surprised when Shade called him sweetie.

'' what'cha doin?'' Shade said

'' just watching TV….Scott pilgrim vs the world'' Sonic said

'' sounds interesting…..'' Shade said

'' what are you Doing Shade?'' Sonic said

'' just watching unfriended'' Shade said

'' isn't that Movie about a girl committed suicide because of a few people?'' Sonic said

'' Yep '' Shade said

'' that movie is not that scary anyway….'' Sonic said

'' yeah I know this movie doesn't scare me at all'' Shade said

'' so….Shade?'' Sonic said

''Yes?'' Shade said

'' I have got your text'' Sonic said

'' yeah….'' Shade

'' do you want me to come to your place or….maybe I can call you?'' Sonic said

'' well I can come to your place if you want me to, I don't mind'' Shade said

'' sure I guess'' Sonic said

'' what time?'' Shade asked

'' How about 4:30 PM?'' Sonic said

'' Ok'' Shade said

'' well….i'll see you later shade'' Sonic said

'' Ok Sonic…bye'' Shade said as she hung up

'' Bye'' Sonic said as he hung up as well

When the movie was over, Sonic looked at the clock, it read 4:25 PM. He had heard a knock at the Door. He walked to the door and opened it, only to see the Terracotta echidna.

'' Hey Sonic'' Shade said as she hugged the blue hedgehog and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making Sonic blush red.

'' Hey Shade'' Sonic said as he blushed and hugged Shade.

Sonic closed the door behind her and locked it and patted on a empty seat on the couch, signaling her to sit with him. Shade walked to the couch and sat with Sonic.

Sonic smiled at Shade.

''so Shade…. How come you're not visiting Knuckles?'' Sonic asked

Shade looked down and said, '' I don't want to talk about him….''

'' how come?'' Sonic said

'' I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM OK?!'' Shade yelled with anger

''Ok! Ok!'' Sonic said as he waved his hands.

Shade sighed

'' im sorry Sonic, its just that…..im mad at Knuckles'' Shade said as she crossed her arms and huffed.

'' what did he do?'' Sonic asked

'' I saw him with Julie-su…..'' Shade said

'' Julie-su…I haven't seen her in a long time'' Sonic said

Shade started to tear up as Sonic looked at her and wiped her tears.

'' he was cheating on you?'' Sonic said

Shade nodded and hugged Sonic.

'' Don't worry Shade, he's just stupid for leaving you with Julie-su….'' Sonic said as he felt angry with the red echidna. He growled with anger as he looked at Shade.

Shade looked at Sonic and kissed his cheek.

'' That's what Shadow said whenever me and him Talk…..and he said that you're a fake'' Shade said

'' he's always like that with me…God he's a fucking douchebag!'' Sonic said as he let go of Shade and growled with anger.

'' Sweetie calm down please…..'' Shade said as she gave Sonic the puppy eyes.

Sonic's anger quickly melted as he looked at Shade.

'' Sorry…..'' Sonic said

'' Its ok Sonic, everyone has to Vent once in a while right?'' Shade said

'' I suppose so….'' Sonic said

Sonic looked into Shade's sparkly purple eyes as he kissed her lips quickly, making her smile.

'' you're so beautiful Shade the Echidna….'' Sonic said as he winked at the terracotta echidna. Shade giggled and scooted closer to Sonic.

'' And you're very Handsome Sonic The Hedgehog'' Shade said as she grabbed Sonic and blew a cold breeze in his ear.

Sonic smirked and pulled Shades shirt up a little to show her lean stomach. He grinned and started tickling Shade's stomach, earning a couple of giggles from her.

'' are you ticklish Shade?'' Sonic asked with a smirk

Shade tried to resist it, but later, she couldn't.

She laughed hysterically as Sonic tickled her stomach and took off her sandals and looked at her toenails, which were painted Black.

'' nice toenail polish'' Sonic said

'' Thanks'' Shade said

Sonic placed a finger on Shade's right foot and slowly moved it up and down, making her snicker.

'' don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh'' Shade thought as Sonic started tickling her right foot very fast. A few seconds have passed, Shade laughed hysterically as Sonic started kissing her toes. Sonic licked Shade's soles and sucked her toes as the terracotta echidna started moaning, loving the treatment that Sonic was giving to her.

'' mmmmm you're good at this'' Shade said as she smiled.

Sonic kissed her feet, her toes and her soles. He stopped as he looked at Shade.

''Shade?'' Sonic said

''Yes Sonic?'' Shade said as she looked at him

Sonic blushed and wrapped his arms around the Terracotta echidna and kissed her. Shade wrapped her arms around the blue hedgehog as they kissed. The kiss had slowly progressed to a make out session as Sonic's hands were on Shades rear. He thought of an idea as he slapped her butt, causing her to gasp in surprise and a little bit of arousal.

'' You naughty Hedgehog'' Shade said as she smirked at the blue hedgehog. Sonic smirked back at Shade and got up and went to the kitchen as he grabbed 2 Sodas and went back to the living room with Shade.

Sonic gave a Soda to Shade as he started drinking his and so did shade. When the two finished their sodas, Shade burped as she covered her mouth.

'' Excuse moi'' Shade said as she giggled.

Sonic raised an eyebrow as he was surprised of Shade.

'' you speak French?'' Sonic said

'' Well I speak a little bit of French….and a little bit of Japanese'' Shade said

'' Wow….that's one thing that I have not noticed about you since you told me that just now.'' Sonic said

'' can you speak French Sonic?'' Shade said

''no'' Sonic said

'' oh…well that's ok…..not everyone can speak French''

'' Except the ones in paris'' Sonic said

'' well Sonic… there are some people can speak a different language and there are some that cannot….'' Shade said.

'' I agree with that….i mean that some people speak French or Mexican or any language for that matter'' Sonic said

'' Like Espio'' Shade said

'' what about Espio?'' Sonic said

'' isn't he Japanese?'' Shade asked

'' No?'' Sonic said

'' oh….. because I thought that he was….because he's a ninja?'' Shade said

'' just because that Espio's a ninja doesn't mean that he's Japanese'' Sonic said

''oh…'' Shade said

Sonic grabbed Shade's hand and kissed it, making her blush and giggle.

'' you're so sweet Sonic…..'' Shade smiled as she kissed Sonic on the lips.

'' I know I am….'' Sonic said

'' how about we take it up a notch?'' Shade said as she took off her Black shirt and navy blue jeans, now nude.

Sonic looked at her in surprise.

'' you're not wearing a bra…nor panties?'' Sonic said

''nope'' Shade said as she smiled

''do you always go out without a bra and panties?'' Sonic said

''maybe'' Shade said as she rubbed her curves in a seducing and alluring manner.

Sonic was entranced by the sight of the terracotta echidna, her perky pink nipples, her bare womanhood.

'' wow shade…..YOU'RE HOT!'' Sonic exclaimed as he was enticed by the terracotta echidnas angelic and perfect body.

Shade giggled seductively as she walked to sonic, unzipped his pants and took off his pants and boxers.

Shade looked at Sonic and winked at him.

''oh my….looks like someone's getting excited'' Shade said as she looked at Sonic's cock.

Sonic grinned at Shade and said, ''its because of your hot and sexy body Shade''.

''I see…..well then….'' Shade said as she started stroking Sonic's cock, earning a moan from him. Shade giggled as she started licking the tip and kissed it.

''ahh….'' Sonic moaned

'' you like that honey?'' Shade said

Sonic nodded

'' yes….'' Sonic said

'' well you're gonna love this….'' Shade said as she placed Sonic's cock between her breasts, giving him a Titjob as she started sucking it.

'' Ohhh damn…..'' Sonic moaned as Shade kept on sucking him.

Shade licked, sucked and kissed the tip as she stopped and looked at Sonic.

'' I have an idea'' Shade said

'' what is it?'' Sonic asked

'' lets do 69'' Shade said as she gave the blue hedgehog a seductive smirk. Sonic laid on the floor while Shade had her rear in Sonic's face as she started sucking his cock while rubbing it with her breasts.

Sonic started licking Shade's pussy as Shade kept sucking him, leaning down with her rear in Sonic's face as the blue hedgehog kept on licking the terracotta echidna's pussy.

'' Shade…..im gonna cum'' Sonic said as he licked Shade's anal hole.

''Cum in my mouth baby burst your seed for me to taste'' Shade said as she deep-throated the blue hedgehog.

Sonic grunted as he bursted his hot and creamy load in Shade's mouth and shade squirted her pussy juices in Sonic's mouth as Sonic licked his lips. Shade moaned as she swallowed Sonic's cum in two gulps and licked her lips with bright eyes, wanting more of his cum.

'' mmm…you taste delicious Sonic'' Shade said as she got off of Sonic and got down on all fours. Sonic looked at Shade's rear as Shade started shaking and slapping her rear in a teasing and Seductive manner.

'' Holy shit…..'' Sonic said

'' What's the matter Sonic? Don't you wanna pound this big butt of mine and make me scream your name in this Room?'' Shade teased as she winked at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic gave Shade a evil smile as he positioned his cock near shades anal hole.

'' you ready for this Babe?'' Sonic asked as he teased Shade's asshole with his cock.

'' just shut up and fuck my ass!'' Shade cried out.

Sonic plunged his cock in Shade's anal hole as he started thrusting into her slowly, slightly angering the terracotta echidna.

''No No No Sonic! Fuck me hard! Make me scream with Bliss and pain!'' Shade screamed

''Shade….what do you mean by Pain?'' Sonic asked Shade

'' what I mean is that I want you to go all out on me, don't hold back…..give me your all'' Shade said

'' okay babe...whatever you say'' Sonic said as he started thrusting into Shade's asshole fast and deep.

Shade moaned loudly at Sonic's performance as Sonic kept on pounding her ass with great speed and force.

'' such a tight ass…..you naughty echidna'' Sonic said as he kept on pleasing the terracotta echidna.

A few minutes have passed as Sonic growled and announced his 2nd climax.

'' Cum in my ass Sonic! Pump my ass with your cum!'' Shade screamed in bliss

Sonic thrusted one final thrust as he filled Shade's ass with his cum. Sonic pulled out of Shade's ass as her ass was dripping with his cum. Sonic flipped shade and now the terracotta echidna was lying on her back as Sonic panted lustfully and rubbed her pussy with his cock.

Shade moaned as her pussy was dripping in anticipation as Sonic slid his cock in her pussy. Sonic grunted as he felt his cock being squeezed by Shade's wet and tight walls.

'' Shade…..you're so tight and wet inside…and so warm'' Sonic said as he started thrusting into her. Shade moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around Sonic, pulling him deeper into her.

'' Oh yes Sonic! Yes! Yes!'' Shade screamed in pleasure

Shade's moaning was like music to sonic's ears as he started sucking Shade's erect nipples.

'' such a tight and wet pussy…you naughty echidna'' Sonic said sensually as he kept thrusting into the terracotta echidna.

'' GIVE IT TO ME YOU SEXY HEDGEHOG! FUCK ME!'' Shade screamed as Sonic growled sensually, announcing his 3rd climax.

'' Shade…..im Cumming!'' Sonic announced his 3rd climax

'' Cum inside me Sonic! Fill my pussy up with your hot cream!'' Shade squealed

It wasn't long until Sonic had orgasmed deeply in the terracotta echidna.

'' SHAAAAAAAAAADE!'' Sonic cried out

'' OH SONIIIIIIIIIIC!'' Shade screamed as she felt sonic unload inside her.

The two remained in their current state as they panted heavily, enjoying the time with one another as Shade letted go of Sonic and smiled at him.

They kept having sex until they couldn't fuck anymore…..

The two were panting heavily as Shade giggled.

'' you're amazing Sonic…'' Shade whispered in Sonic's ear as she kissed his cheek and gave him a seductive wink.

Sonic had gotten a blanket as he felt sleepy and so did shade. It was now 8: 30 PM and they covered themselves with the blanket as they had watched that's 70's show.

'' I have enjoyed this time with you…..shade the echidna…..'' Sonic whispered to shade as he kissed her cheek.

Shade giggled and kissed Sonic back.

'' me too honey…..you're amazing when it comes to sex….'' Shade said as she blushed.

'' I love you shade the echidna….'' Sonic said

'' I love you too Sonic…my sweet blue hedgehog…..'' Shade said sweetly

When the show was over Sonic was asleep and so was Shade. They slept as they had started dreaming of themselves as a wonderful couple.

To be continued….


End file.
